


The Color Red.} ItaKarin

by 23seraphic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seraphic/pseuds/23seraphic
Summary: [Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Karin.]Karin gets a job as a housekeeperand finds herself in compromising situationswhich ends to her being utterly charmed by her Boss.Inspiration, If I fell by naturally morbid on FFN.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Karin/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer, I do not own Naruto. 
> 
> P.S Itachi is 5 years older than Karin in my story.

"Naruto you IDIOT! Did you or did you not read that the box says 'FRAGILE'?! Why would you drop it so hard!" Karin nearly screeched her lungs out. She had to move out of that rundown apartment that her and her cousin Naruto used to share. It didn't have space for both of their large presence and since they were constantly yelling at each other complaints were filed almost every damn day. It didn't help much that Naruto was a 'filthy idiot' (in Karin's words) that left a pigsty wherever he walked. 

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed as he flipped another page to his porn book. "Karin take it easy on Naruto, he's a little slow." He then let out a girly giggle as he read over an erotic sentence, as if he didn't just insult Naruto. 

"HEY! I AM NOT SLOW, KAKASHI-NII!" Naruto stomped his foot rather childishly. "Besides it was just a mistake." Naruto mumbled under his breath pouting a little. 

"Kashi! You inconsiderate degenerate! Why are you just sitting on my windowsill reading that stupid book instead of helping out!" Karin marched over to Kakashi and snatched his book out of his hand. She made a show out of throwing it down on the ground and placing her cheap heels all over it. "You need to get off your lazy ass and help out!".

Naruto piped up and joined Karin, eager to not be the only one messing up. "Yeah, Kakashi-nii! If you help out, _I_ can get out of here faster so I can go out on a date with Hinata-chan, ya know!." Naruto nodded his head and crossed his arms (much like Karin), pleased with himself.

Kakashi looked between Naruto and Karin disinterestedly. He sighed and got up, instead of helping out (Karin _really_ should've expected this). He waved at them with a lazy hand movement. "Ja ne." Just like that Kakashi walked out of the flat and got into his car and left. 

"Nooo! He was the more competent one between you and him!". Karin sat on the floor defeated, within a moments notice she piped back up. Determination flaring in her eyes. "NARUTO! WE UZUMAKI CANNOT ALLOW UNPACKING TO DEFEAT US! GET TO IT, GET TO IT!". Energy flared in Naruto's eyes as he straightened his slouching position and he pumped his fist in the air with Karin.

-

Hinata ended up worrying about Naruto's lateness and arrived at Karin's house. Only to find Karin laying on top of Naruto both of them passed out. _'I knew I should've brought in Hanabi and Konohamaru to help out even if they refused the offer. I wonder why Kakashi-san didn't help..nevermind.'_ Hinata gently poked Naruto and Karin hoping that one of them would wake up. 

Naruto started groaning and his eyes fluttered open to see Hinata in his face. Due to the close proximity Hinata's face reddened up to a bright cherry color before she retreated to back into a wall. "A-ano...I got a bit worried.." Hinata started off. Naruto was starting to feel some pain from Karin laying on top of him. 

"Ugh..dammit Karin, you're too heavy to be laying on me like this!" Naruto shoved Karin off, effectively waking her up. Even though she was pissed off to a degree.

"N-Naruto-kun! You should treat Karin nicer.." Hinata said in her normal quiet volume. 

Karin dusted herself off before agreeing with Hinata. "Hinata's right, you dirty scoundrel! You should treat me nicer because I'm a _lady_." Karin smirked with her arms crossed.

"I'll try for you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave Hinata one of his golden grins, showing off his white teeth and naturally sharp-looking canines that seemed to perfectly fit the wolfish boy. Hinata had a red blush on her face and butterflies in her stomach as if they were still teenagers. Karin scoffed at how easily Naruto managed to woo Hinata into giving him an easier time. 

"Oh yeah, sorry for keeping him a little late Hinata, it wasn't intentional. You guys are free to leave for your date, I have a job interview in like an hour." Karin plucked some dirt out of Naruto's hair before waving them off. 

Hinata gave Karin a gentle smile "Oh it's no problem, Karin!" 

"What job are you interviewing for, Karin?" Naruto asked Karin curiously, he never heard anything about her having a job interview. 

"Oh it's nothing special, just a housekeeping job." Karin said absent-mindedly. 

Naruto nodded. "Yeah you'd be good at that kind of stuff, 'cause you're always nitpicking, ya' know!".

"Good luck on your job interview, Karin!" Hinata gave Karin a genuine smile, happy for her.

-

 _'I don't own anything high quality that would really give me an edge..damn it. This pencil skirt would work but it's starting to not fit me anymore..'_ Karin thought to herself looking at her options. "I'm gonna wear it but I'm going to have to be careful so that it doesn't ride up, that would be really bad." Karin put on her best (though it didn't size her anymore) lavender pencil skirt and a basic white blouse. 

She brushed her mid-back cranberry colored hair up into a high ponytail, leaving her spiky bangs in the front. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost instantly her insecurities hit her. All she could do was make up random what-if's and scare herself. "Ugh, if Naruto were here he'd say in his scratchy voice 'JUST BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE, KARIN!'". A fond smile appeared on her face at the random thought. 


	2. szn 1| episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin really wished that somebody would have warned her about her boss's high expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer, I do not own Naruto

Karin scurried into the building in a rush, not having her own car was something that she knew would end up destroying her. 

The entrance of the building was gorgeous. It was a modern yet warm entrance. At the front desk there was a lady with a stern looking face. Karin couldn't deny that she was a gorgeous woman, with beautiful ebony locks and piercing red eyes--that were glaring at Karin. Sheepishly, Karin walked up to the front desk. "Uhm, Hi. I'm Uzumaki Karin and I am here for the housekeeping job interview." 

Kurenai (Karin read her nametag) just scoffed. "You're late." She said. Karin didn't get the point of her just blatantly saying that she was late. Was it to make her acknowledge said fact or what? 

"I know." Karin answered with just as much brevity as Kurenai. Karin watched as Kurenai's graceful hands punched in a number on the phone.

"Uzumaki Karin is here for her interview." Kurenai said before hanging up the line. "First floor, the first door you see." She answered the question Karin had yet to ask. _'Ookay then. I guess she doesn't like me much..'_.

Karin opened the porcelain white door gently, the ground turning from a marble floor to soft carpet. The man sitting at the desk was certainly _something_ to look at. Karin swore that her heart stopped. He had a diamond shaped face with a perfectly crafted jawline. His nose was flawlessly constructed and his lips were rosy and plump. His gaze predatory and intense. When she walked into the room his eyes _slowly_ moved from his paper to _her_. His black eyes mysterious and like magic. He had the most beautiful pair of black eyes she had ever seen. Karin felt like she could lose herself in them.

" _Sit._ " He let out one word, a simple command. His aura was authoritative and dominating. He didn't need to do much to get people to do for him. His voice was like satin, seductive and sultry without effort. If his voice had a color, Karin bet it would be an beautiful, regal shade of blue. His coal colored hair, that was all too much like satin-wove silk, was pulled into a low ponytail framing his face like the perfect picture it was.

Stiffly, Karin moved to the chair. It was weird how absolutely naked she felt. His eyes raked over her choice of clothing, pausing to take in her short pencil skirt, and she couldn't help but mentally curse herself out for not going with the ugly slacks in her closet. At least they would've hid the goosebumps on her legs and made her look less _unprofessional_. His eyes moved back to stare at hers expectantly. _'Eh?! Wha-What does he want from me!?'_. 

Karin had a red flush on her cheeks and a confused look graced her features. Itachi merely sighed at her incompetence. "Your name?" He said. 

"Oh! Uzumaki Karin.." Karin said meekly. She was feeling shy all of a sudden. 

"Hm. Uchiha Itachi, but refer to me as Itachi-sama or Uchiha-sama. Understood?" Itachi asked her. She couldn't get any words out so she stuck with nodding her head dumbly. "Alright then. What abilities and attributes do you have, that you believe assist you in being an adequate housekeeper?" Itachi asked her eloquently. 

"I'm a really determined person! I like things to be in a consistent order, so like if you like your napkins to be set up a certain way I would do it right every time!" Karin sat up straight and hoping to present herself as a really professional person. "I can also efficiently make use of cleaning supplies and can clean and organize quickly. I'm also a trustworthy person so you can trust me in your house!" _'Why did I say that last line..now I look so suspicious!'_ Karin bit her lip anxiously as she watched Itachi write down what she said. 

"What does your work experience look like?" Itachi asked after he wrote down her previous answers. Karin noticed his extreme lack of expression, she couldn't tell whether he was pleased, impressed, or disappointed with what she had to say. 

"I have worked as a janitor and a cashier before." Karin quickly added "As part-time jobs." 

"Hm." Itachi said blandly. "What do you want out of this job?" Itachi asked Karin, looking her in the eye with an intense gaze. Karin immediately dropped her gaze to the ground shyly to break eye contact. 

"Wh-What do you mean?" 

Itachi gave Karin an unimpressed stare, making her feel like the stupidest person on the planet. "What do you expect from this job? A career, a way to make ends meet?". 

"Uhh some money..?" Karin said dumbly. Itachi yet again quirked his lips downwards, and gave her an unimpressed stare. "I mean I'm trying to get a job to pay bills and help with college" Karin corrected herself.

The interview took up to 45 minutes, Karin couldn't tell though. She felt like she was melting under Itachi's stares. 

"Before you go. I hope you didn't come into my office hoping to 'impress' me with your attire." Itachi commented. Karin's face turned as red as a raspberry. Completely embarrassed. 

"Ah! No, sir- I mean Itachi-sama! It wasn't intentional- well I did choose the skirt but not in _that_ way!" Karin rambled hoping to save her reputation. Itachi looked at her blankly. "I-I'll just make my way out then" Karin nervously chuckled and she practically ran out of the room.

-

Kakashi sprawled out comfortably on her couch as if he owned the apartment, his nose casually deep into his book. At this point Kakashi just blends into the background. He's there whenever he is. Though, Karin has learned to appreciate him. Even if he makes it seem like he's a useless bum. Kakashi was close with Naruto's father (Karin's uncle) so he kind of just stuck himself into Karin's life like a post-it note. "So..." Kakashi started off.

Karin quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering what the bastard had to say. Whenever he did usually make an effort to socialize ("Ew, socializing." Kakashi had said once), it was typically to belittle people. Being annoying yet 'mysterious' was Kakashi's thing. "So uh. Uchiha Itachi, right?" 

"What? You have some bad news you have to give me about him?" Karin asked Kakashi curiously. She wanted to get as much knowledge about her boss as possible. To give herself an advantage in knowing what to expect. 

"I know him." Kakashi says vaguely. "If he even appears at his house today at work (Karin _really_ wished Kakashi never said that) tell him Kakashi says 'Hi'" Kakashi finished off with that stupid eye smile of his. 

"Wait! You knew him? Isn't he like one of the richest and hottest guys in Konoha, how did a bum like you get to know him?! Ooh is he the son of the Hokage or something?" Karin got excited, almost bouncing on Kakashi for information. When she went in for the interview she was met with an icy cold stare by none other than the hottest guy in the world. She didn't know much about her boss, so she wanted to really impress him. Maybe getting some knowledge on him would help her out in the long run. 

Kakashi smiled, but Karin couldn't tell. "Hm..you know, that dress your wearing is too short right?" Kakashi pointed out rudely. Karin picked up one of her couch pillows and hit Kakashi on the head with it multiple times, crying out about how rude and insensitive it was for Kakashi to say that. 

"You good-for-nothing loser!" For each syllable, Karin hit Kakashi with the pillow. "For your in-for-mation, all my 'best' dresses don't fit me as well anymore. And I'm too broke to buy more, unless you want to buy me a dress?" Karin folded her hands and looked at Kakashi with a cute look on her face even though she knew that cute faces and blinking eyes didn't work on Kakashi. 

"Tempting but no." Kakashi said bluntly. "Shouldn't you be on your way to the bus station so you don't miss work?" Karin jumped up in alarm. The bastard sitting on her couch was right for once, he flipped a page in his book once again and got even cozier on Karin's couch. Karin rushed to put on her shoes and grabbed her purse before sprinting out of the door way. Every now and then she had to adjust her dress because it was riding up. _'The dress I am wearing is **way** too short, and didn't Itachi-sama warn me about short clothing! Why do I keep doing this to myself.. Ugh but I don't want to be caught dead in ugly slacks! Oh no..it's already too late. Maybe I can borrow some money from Naruto and buy myself a dress or work pants when I get back.'_

-

"Your late." Itachi commented. His penetrating gaze freezing her movement. You couldn't tell whether or not he was angry, _a dangerous_ _thing_ Karin thought. Her face burning up, an excuse dropping out of her mouth like flies.

"Eep!" An unintelligible sound came out of Karin's mouth, first. "I'm sorry! I don't own a car an-". 

"Stop talking." Itachi said, his eyes narrowing at Karin. Instantly her mouth closed. His expression wasn't angry per say, he had more of a warning gaze written on his face. "Don't make this a habit." The threat _or else you'll be fired_ hung in the air silently. Karin's mind already finishing the sentence for her. 

Karin nodded her head obediently. "Right, uhm, sorry..Itachi-sama." Karin looked to the floor embarrassed, his gaze enough to force an apology out of her. She really didn't want to get fired on the first day of her job. Not even Naruto would screw up _that_ bad. 


	3. episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the housekeeper makes the messes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer, I do not own Naruto

"Remind me again why I have to work for a bastard like him?" Naruto deadpanned, staring at Sasuke in disbelief. Although, his callous nature did make him a good police captain. 

"Tch, you idiot." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto and Sasuke were constantly butting heads. Though Sasuke did have the influence and authority to fire Naruto, he wasn't as petty to do so just because he couldn't get along with someone. That was weak behavior in Sasuke's eyes. Besides, Naruto was a _decent_ cop - as far as Sasuke's compliments went.

Sakura, immediately jumped to Sasuke's defense. "Sasuke-kun has good leadership skills, Naruto. You should listen to him more, instead of rushing off to pull your own idiotic stunts." Sakura was an EMT that grew close to Sasuke and Naruto considering she was always called to scenes they were at. 

"Blah! You're just saying that because you're in love with Sasuke-teme, ya'know". Naruto leaned back in his chair. Sakura spit out the coffee drink in her mouth and slammed her hands on the table. 

"NARUTO YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT" Her voice lifting the roof of the department. Sakura hit Naruto on the head as hard as she could without _actually_ hurting Naruto.

"AHH, SAKURA-CHAN! It's true though! That good-for-nothing ass wipe is only captain because-" Naruto whined clutching his head childishly. 

"Tch, idiot. Don't speak of things you know nothing about. One day I will take over my father's position and make your life a living hell." Sasuke threatened. A dangerous tone seeping it's way into his emotionless voice. If there was one person who could actually make Sasuke boiling hot, it would be Naruto. 

"You sure about that? Last time I checked, Itachi was the better sibli-" Naruto didn't even get a chance to finish before Sasuke's eyes slowly moved towards him in a very dangerous manner. 

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you a side of me you've never seen before."

Sakura groaned at the two's constant bickering. "Seriously, how can you guys have such great teamwork on the field but in reality you can't even breath the same air. And Naruto, stop making such bold statements, you degenerate". Sakura whined. 

"EH?! Why am _I_ the degenerate and not Sasuke?" Naruto stood up, miffed. 

Sasuke only smirked victoriously. "Isn't it obvious, you imbecile? I'm _better_ than you, admit it." Sasuke put his coffee cup in the sink, walking away with swagger in his footstep. Prideful that he got the last word. Sakura sat there with a visible blush painted on her rosy cheeks, swayed by the irresistible and enticing charm Sasuke had. 

-

The Uchiha family sat at the dinner table. Which consisted of Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui and Madara. Shisui was a family friend, meanwhile Madara was just that grumpy old man that handed out coal for christmas. 

Dinnertime was typically silent and everybody had small conversations before and after a meal. 

"So, Sasuke, how have things been going with that Naruto boy you keep complaining about?" Mikoto asked Sasuke amusedly as she gathered up the dirty dishes. Sasuke had complained about Naruto once after he had pranked him by putting tape on his mouse's sensor, making bugs appear in the lamps, drew cockroaches on the toilet paper, swapped his keyboard and replaced all of his pen's ink with invisible ink. He had came home with a pissed off face and a no-nonsense attitude.

Madara scoffed. "You mean, have you tossed his ass to the curb yet?" Madara asked. He really truly didn't care about Naruto and Sasuke's endeavors, it was evident in his typical bored tone.

"Why would Sasuke-chan do that? I could've sworn he had a crush on Naruto." Shisui said so seriously that Fugaku had to do a double-take.

"Sasuke wouldn't dare go for that ruffian." Fugaku growled. "And Madara for the last time, a few petty pranks isn't enough to fire somebody." 

"Bah! Who cares, Fugaku? If I were Sasuke-" Madara started

"And there you go again. The thing is, you aren't Sasuke. And therefore, you have no say-so in how he manages his work. I'm sure Sasuke is doing perfectly." Fugaku gritted his teeth. Him and Madara had constantly been butting heads ever since Madara had lost money to Fugaku in a match of shogi (The Uchiha family remembered that heated clash between the two. After Madara had lost he completely lashed out on any and everybody). 

"Can we NOT talk about that idiotic Uzumaki?" Sasuke said sternly. 

"Hm... Uzumaki?" Itachi recalled his new worker bearing the surname Uzumaki. 

"Relax, Sasuke! If you had a bad break-up you can talk to big-bro Shisui!" Shisui said jokingly. 

Sasuke ignored Shisui, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

"Sasuke? If you had a bad break-up you can talk to me" Shisui repeated.

"No need to repeat yourself, Shisui. I ignored you perfectly the first time." 

"Forget all that rubbish talk, already! I don't give a flying fuck about a Kuzumaki, Uzumaki, or Umaki- Shit!" Madara slammed his hands on the table.

"Woah there, Madara, calm down. Don't get your blood pressure to high" Shisui laughed. 

"You little bastard!" Madara grit his teeth, easily pissed off. "You are just like that other bastard Hashirama! I hate him!". 

"Hey! Don't tease Madara! Leave that man alone!" Mikoto called from the kitchen, shutting Shisui's reply down before it even began.

-

Karin walked shuffled with the keys in her hand. Visibly tired from her exhausting day of work. A big, buff, bastard named Kisame had visited Itachi at work. It was like he took pleasure in making life hard for her. He purposely left messes everywhere he went, leading to Itachi reprimanding _her_ for not cleaning it. "Hey, beautiful"

A handsome periwinkle-haired man greeted her. A cocky smirk on his flawless face. His sharp fangs very visible. "And who are you?" Karin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hm..it appears I'm your hot neighbor. Hozuki Suigetsu, pleasure to meet you" He winked. 

"Tch." Karin scoffed. "And who says you're hot? Arrogant aren't you? I'm Uzumaki Karin." _'I can't lie though..he is kind of hot..'_

"Ooh! She's got an attitude on her." Suigetsu chuckled, his boyish grin only widening further when Karin appeared visibly irritated. "I hope I'll be seeing _a lot_ of you" Suigetsu said flirtatiously before walking into his apartment. 

Karin unlocked her door after rolling her eyes and muttering _'men'_ under her breath. _'Though if it was Itachi-sama speaking to me like that- ooh! Karin don't get too ahead of yourself~'_ Karin entered her small apartment, walking directly into the living room. On her raggedy couch clothing articles were laid down in a lazy manner. 

"Oh? What's this?" Karin picked up the paper card and read it. 

_I'm not as much of a bum as you think I am_

_\- Kakashi_

Karin had a giddy smile plastered on her face. "UGH! Kakashi stop getting on my good side!" Karin shrieked as she went through the clothing. She had long sleeve shirts that came in a lot of colors with stylish and feminine pencil skirts to match. Underneath all of the clothing there was a particular orange book that she hated with a post-it note attached to it.

_Trust me you NEED this book_

_Your life is kinda dry_

_Wet it up with some Icha Icha~_

\- _Pakkun did it_

She only rolled her eyes fondly. It was just like Kakashi to write perverted notes and blame it on his dog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BAD GUYS!!! I thought I had posted this chapter but it turns out I didn't, sorry it took so long!!


End file.
